


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（六）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [6]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 7





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（六）

哈迪睁开眼睛。不是他以蓝色调为主的小屋。  
他躺在宽敞、简约的大床上，浑身的骨头都被拆过一遍又重组过似的发疼，力气全被抽空，陷在被褥里被日头晒到眼前。  
多日以来焦躁又空虚的感觉没有了。他觉得安全，有了依靠，被……  
“操！”哈迪骂道。  
他想起昨晚发生什么事了，腿间光溜溜的触感使记忆潮水般涌入脑海，迷乱的场景中心是Alpha压在自己身上的裸体，喘息、呻吟和尖叫回荡在房间里，他被一次次标记，生殖腔灌满精液……  
“操！李，我操你——”  
“——错，是我操你。”李走进房间，递给他一杯柠檬水，“好多了？你昨天就跟要病死一样，一会心跳得要炸了，一会体内烫得要命。”  
哈迪夺过水杯往李的脸上掼，被轻松躲开，他掀开被子上去就给Alpha几耳光。“你干了什么？你对我干了什么？”他吼叫着，用尽力气把每个巴掌都扇到李的脸颊上，对方这回倒没躲。  
“我干了什么？我帮你解决了问题！”李说，脸有点肿，“长期忽视发情热最后会死的，我相信你知道。”  
“你标记了我！”哈迪恨不得掐死他。  
“我帮助了你。”  
“……”哈迪气到话都说不出来了，他捂着胸口倒回床上，心脏剧烈疼痛。李从床头柜里找出剩下的小药片，重新倒了杯水强迫他吞下。  
“你想死吗？”李慢条斯理地说，“可是我在这里，桑德布鲁克案有重启加破获的希望。”  
这句话实实在在戳到哈迪的痛处，他翻身坐起来，缓了好一阵才压下担着杀人罪弄死李的念头。他恶狠狠地瞪着李，然而不得不接过早餐盘。  
“我帮你请了假——打电话，当然，我说你昨晚在酒吧遭到袭击旧病复发，需要休息一天；哦，米勒察觉出不对了，毕竟她认识我和克莱尔，但她今天得出庭佐证。”李看着他嫌弃地把所有豆子都挑出来，继续说，“你用不着去上班了。”  
哈迪将豆子们扔到他脸上。“那些小混混呢？什么‘世界之骨’？”  
“我把证据带回来了，估摸着你会需要。垫子，绳索，布条，剪刀，还有两根皮带和一些毛发……以及几部手机。”  
“手机？”哈迪感到不妙。  
“有些人会有特殊嗜好。”李笑了笑，“例如，录像。”  
“……”  
李拿给他一只手机，按了播放键。昏暗的路灯下，他——一只处于发情期的Omega——像小狗一样被人拎在手里，四肢都捆得紧紧的，嘴巴塞了布条。他们把他摁到垫子上，剪刀在镜头前晃了晃，插入他的衬衫领口，雪白的皮肤一点点裸露出来。  
哈迪死死瞪着屏幕，看到自己被剥光，快哭出来似地一个劲摇头，有两只手抓住他的乳房用力揉捏，粉红的尖尖正对镜头，被手指夹住玩弄。镜头下移，对准了他的双腿，然后人们戏剧性地、缓慢地将他的后穴展露出来，指头搅动过后变得水淋淋的，更多的手开始拨弄周围的软肉。  
他听见有人在叫他探长，而他被戳到花心，流出更多的体液，顺着股缝淌到垫子上。  
“停下！”他叫道，“关掉！给我关掉！”  
“那么问题来了，你要不要向警方报案呢，哈迪探长？他们有案底，起诉应该不难，但克莱尔的事只能不了了之，算她自己玩过火。你不就是为了更多的证据潜入酒吧的吗？”  
“我……”哈迪头痛欲裂，“我需要一杯咖啡。”  
“不行。”李断然回绝，“心脏有问题的人喝咖啡就是在找死。”  
“你管不着我！”  
“事实上，我管得着。你是我的Omega了，而我一向是负责的Alpha，看看我对克莱尔做的你就知道了。”  
哈迪的手因愤怒而颤抖。他在思考要不要把碟子里的三明治和牛奶全部塞进李的衣领里。最终，他选择了妥协。  
“那你告诉我，桑德布鲁克的两位女孩失踪当晚，你到底在哪里？做了什么？你口口声声说人不是你杀的，那你需要提供完整的证据链。”  
“这种案子都是控方举证，我亲爱的探长。”  
控方举证。那枚丢失的吊坠扯动哈迪的心脏，他仿佛再次堕入深渊。就在这时，米勒整个人撞在门上，咚的一声吓了他们一跳。  
“哈、哈迪！”米勒上气不接下气，一进屋就扶住膝盖弯腰直喘，“天哪，你没事吧？对不起，我真的非常抱歉，我、我在车里看着酒吧那边然后贝丝看到了我……等我回过身，你就不见了，也没人说得出你去哪了……”  
哈迪意识到自己什么都没穿，赤裸的上半身从被子中探出来，手里还捏着咬了一半的三明治。而床边，大摇大摆坐了李，脸上的肿没完全消。  
米勒的嘴巴塞得下一整个苏格兰蛋。  
“所以你去报案么？”李打破寂静。  
哈迪觉得自己的脑袋没爆炸真是奇迹。米勒流泪了，捂住嘴巴哭泣：“天啊，难道真的……告诉我没有……”  
“没有。”哈迪说，“差一点，但是没有。还留了大量证据，信息素DNA和作案工具都有。”  
“当然如果不是我，就不是‘差一点’了。”李说，“米勒警官，你今早见到的会是一具尸体，走运的话他是心脏病突发死掉。”  
米勒当然闻得出来。作为女Alpha，她敏锐地感觉到哈迪身周不再散发出难以抑制的薄荷糖味，他的精神也好了很多。但她不敢说出来。  
“我要去警局，做笔录，把这些证据拿给法医处，然后找到他们曾经的受害人，起诉这些混蛋。”哈迪冷冷地说，“不用制止我了，米勒，我们必须让那些人付出代价，否则很快就会有更多的受害者。”  
而他们都知道报警意味着什么。


End file.
